Dimension H
A not safe for work anthology comic written by Jinmen and drawn by various artists. History Originally the series was called Star Seed (to capitalize on the /ss/ nature of the stories), but later renamed when it came to light that another porn webcomic had already been using that name for several years prior. Issues Issue 1 - Released June 26th, 2015 :Spooky Like You :The Colonists: Star Seed :The Colonists: In Every Space Ship a Heartache Issue 2 - Released February 1st, 2016 :The Colonists 2 :Pin Ups: Featuring art by F-ing, Haich, Glub, and Mister D :Sandra and Lucas :The Colonists: Aysun’s Fantasy Issue 3 - Released February 11th, 2018 :Shameless Devils - A little monk spends some time with a she-demon. Art by ProfessorCommander DH Presents Mini comics released between issues. :Susan's Birthday - Released June 1st, 2016 :Will has prepared a special birthday present for her mother, Susan. Characters from the series W.I.T.C.H. :Body Shots - Released June 23rd, 2016 :Featuring Aysun. :Breakfast in Bed - Released July 5th, 2016 :A son and daughter giving their loving mother a nice breakfast in bed. :The Captain's Dream - Released October 1st, 2016 :Part of The Colonists series, drawn by M. Magdalene. :Earth Boys are Easy - Released December 22, 2017 :A boy finds that he's the one to probe his alien abductor, drawn by Roger Bacon. :Strange Sensations - Released June 26th, 2018 :A collection of various sexy sci-fi situations, drawn by Sexy Sketches. Serials The Colonists Aysun Lang and her son, Elias Lang, arrive on the planet Ukora as part of its colonization. *'Star Seed'- Aysun and Elias Lang are a mother and son going on a long trek to a new home planet. Aysun decides to wake her boy up before the rest of the crew so they can get some quality time. Get it here. *'A New Year's Comic' - A New Year's special mini showing off some of the characters we've seen and ones to come in The Colonists. See it here. *'In Every Space Ship a Heartache' - Ship engineer Rosa Conchita recollects her days on earth and a daring fling, before having to head off to space. *'The Colonists 2' - The crew of the Seed Ship are up and at ‘em as Elias Lang does a little exploration of the ship with the help of curvy Chief Engineer Rosa Conchita, as the two of them discover a secret about their Captain, Naoko Kawamori. *'Aysun’s Fantasy' - Aysun Lang decides to while away the hours by writing her own story of fantasy and fun. *'The Captain's Dream' - A little look inside the wandering mind of the Seed Ship's own Captain Kawamori. One Shots *'Spooky Like You' - A lonely werewolf gets some kicks from his favorite punk rocker, Lucy Hearst. But Lucy is hungry for more than just love... *'Sandra and Lucas' - The story of the orphan Lucas “bonding” with his aunt Sandra. External Links *Their site *Plus4chan discussion thread 3 (current) *Plus4chan discussion thread 2 *Plus4chan discussion thread 1 *If you want to give them money Category:Comics